1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for facilitating rapid deployment of emergency personnel such as firefighters at the site of emergencies. Such devices can include a releasable tank holding device mounted in the hollow back of a seat in an emergency vehicle such as a fire truck. A firefighter can sit on the seat and attach the tank which is temporarily held in the housing and retaining bracket within the hollow seat back. The firefighter can attach the tank to his back and then pull a lanyard which will disengage a clasp which holds restraining straps in position tethering the tank thereto such that the tank will be released and the firefighter can move to the site of the emergency with a breathing tank deployed properly upon his back. The present invention provides a unique improvement over prior art devices by the unique configuration of the housing with a tank receiving recess defined therein and a retaining bracket extending about the rear portion thereof with a restraining strap and the clasp therefore used in combination therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices have been used for the purposes of detachably holding a tank such as a self-contained breathing apparatus with respect to another surface such as a wall or hollow seat back such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,051 issued Jan. 28, 1936 to A. C. Blevins and assigned to Nu-Deal Handle Co. on a xe2x80x9cBottle Holderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,519 issued Oct. 21, 1952 to A J. Paladino on a xe2x80x9cCombined Fire Alarm And Extinguisher Holderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,232 issued Aug. 11, 1964 to H. O. Smootz on a xe2x80x9cTorch Holderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,775 issued Sep. 7, 1965 to G. L. Smith et al on a xe2x80x9cSupport For Self-Contained Breathing Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,644 issued Dec. 21, 1965 to W. J. Davis on a xe2x80x9cDispenserxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,720 issued Dec. 21, 1965 to C. L. Hain and assigned to The Fire Guard Corporation on a xe2x80x9cCombined Handle Lock And Bracket For Fire Extinguishersxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,727 issued Jan. 20, 1970 to H. Q. Miller on a xe2x80x9cHolding Apparatus For Loads Adapted To Be Strapped To The Back Of Humansxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,391 issued Dec. 15, 1970 to D. E. Johnson on a xe2x80x9cQuick Release Support For Rescue Breathing Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,550 issued Sep. 7, 1971 to C. D. Byrd and assigned to Lacy J. Miller Machine Company, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cQuick Release Supportxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,714 issued Jun. 6, 1972 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a xe2x80x9cTank Supportxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,972 issued Dec. 25, 1973 to J. C. Brodersen on a xe2x80x9cMounting Apparatus For Gas Containersxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,907 issued Jul. 16, 1974 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a xe2x80x9cPositive Locking Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,591 issued Jul. 27, 1976 to J. Ziaylek and assigned to Ziamatic Corporation on a xe2x80x9cQuic-Seatxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,358 issued to D. M. Spohn et al on Apr. 24, 1984 on a xe2x80x9cFluid Reservoir And Connectorxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,083 issued Nov. 26, 1985 to F. D. Carter on a xe2x80x9cScuba Tank Positionerxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,687 issued May 6, 1986 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on an xe2x80x9cAir Tank Support Of The Quick Release Typexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,211 issued May 9, 1989 to D. McConnell et al and assigned to ITC, Incorporated on a xe2x80x9cFoldable Support For Beverage Containerxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,714 issued Jul. 18, 1989 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a xe2x80x9cMounting Plate With Rollersxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,935 issued Jun. 25, 1991 to J. L. Hadachek on a xe2x80x9cPortable Upright Scuba Cylinder Retention Rackxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,029 issued Oct. 11, 1994 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a xe2x80x9cQuick Release Tank Support Bracket With Positive Locking Engagement Meansxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,022 issued Nov. 8, 1994 to J. E. McLoughlin et al on an xe2x80x9cAir-Tank Bracket With Strap-Lifting Armsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,195 issued to D. H. Haynes on Nov. 10, 1998 and assigned to The United States of America as represented by the Secretary of the Army on a xe2x80x9cGas Retaining Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,796 issued Sep. 26, 2000 to W. Hincher on a xe2x80x9cFire Equipment Bracket Having Integral Locating Beaconxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,557 issued Apr. 24, 2001 to M. P. Ziaylek et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek, Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Theodore P. Ziaylek on a xe2x80x9cMounting Bracket Means For Detachably Supporting A Generally Cylindrically-Shaped Member Upon A Wall Surfacexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 222,527 issued to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on Nov. 2, 1971 on a xe2x80x9cBracket For Use With Lifesaving Equipmentxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 237,357 issued Oct. 28, 1975 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al and assigned to Ziamatic Corp. on a xe2x80x9cTank Support Bracket For Lifesaving Equipmentxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 244,392 issued May 17, 1977 to R. J. Montambo and assigned to The Ansul Company on a xe2x80x9cCombined Fire Extinguisher And Bracketxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 303,738 issued Oct. 3, 1989 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a xe2x80x9cRotatable Cylinder Holderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 314,325 issued Feb. 5, 1991 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a xe2x80x9cClamping Set Of Bracket Arms For Supporting Tubular Objectsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 347,735 issued Jun. 14, 1994 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a xe2x80x9cQuick Release Support Tank Bracketxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 353,242 issued Dec. 6, 1994 to G. W. McCoy, Sr. et al on a xe2x80x9cPaint Can Holderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 394,381 issued May 19, 1998 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a xe2x80x9cTank Bracketxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 424,414 issued May 9, 2000 to M. P. Ziaylek, Jr. et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek, Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Theodore P. Ziaylek on an xe2x80x9cAdjustable Mounting Bracket For A Cylindrical Memberxe2x80x9d and European Patent No. EP0903161A2.
The present invention provides a releasable tank holding assembly which can be fixedly secured to a hollow seat back for the purpose of detachable securement of a tank thereinto as desired. Such a device is often utilized on fire trucks on the seats on which firefighters or other emergency personnel will be seated such that they can quickly don self-contained breathing apparatus while in a seat traveling to the site of a fire or other emergency.
The assembly preferably includes a housing which is fixedly secured to the hollow seat back and defines a tank receiving recess therein. Preferably this receiving recess is concave in vertical cross section to facilitate the holding of a tank therein in a releasable manner. The housing is preferably made of a flexibly resilient thermoplastic material to facilitate retaining of the tank in a protective manner within the tank receiving recess. The housing preferably extends at least partially around the tank when it is positioned within the tank receiving recess in order to further protect the tank while attached therein. The housing preferably includes a plurality of housing restraint slots.
A retaining bracket may also be included which is fixedly secured to the housing for strengthening thereof. This retaining bracket will also facilitate fixed securement of the housing to a hollow seat back. The retaining bracket preferably is made of a metallic material for strengthening and stiffening of the housing. This retaining bracket preferably defines a plurality of bracket restraint slots therein. Also it is preferable that the retaining bracket include a lower support shelf extending below the tank receiving recess in order to support a tank from beneath when it is positioned within the recess.
A restraining strap mechanism is also included with the present invention which is preferably attached to the housing and to the retaining bracket. This restraining strap is preferably adjustable in length and is detachably securable around the tank when it is positioned in the tank receiving recess for retaining it in position therein for storage. The restraining strap preferably is also detachable from the tank in order to selectively facilitate release and removal thereof from the tank receiving recess. The restraining strap is adapted to extend through the housing restraint slots to facilitate detachable securement of the tank in the tank receiving recess and similarly is adapted to extend through the bracket restraint slots for the same purpose.
A clasping device may be included secured to the restraining strap and positionable in a closed position to facilitate retaining of the tank within a tank receiving recess by the restraining strap extending therearound. This clasping device is preferably movable to an opened position in order to facilitate release of the tank by the restraining strap. The clasp preferably is made of a metallic material and includes a first side member and a second side member which each are attached to the strap portion itself and are detachably securable from one another to facilitate movement of the clasping means between the opened and closed positions respectively. A temporary clasp holding device may also be included for the purpose of retaining the clasping device in the opened position to facilitate movement of the tank into the tank receiving recess with the restraining strap extending therearound. This temporary clasp holding means preferably includes a magnetic holding device to facilitate retaining of the clasp in the opened position selectively during movement of the tank into the tank receiving recess.
A release lanyard may be included attached to the clasp and extending outwardly away therefrom to facilitate movement thereof from the closed position to the opened position suddenly for the purpose of releasing the tank from the tank receiving recess in a quick manner. Also a plurality of bumpers may be spatially positioned from one another and be secured on the interior of the housing within the tank receiving recess in order to spatially dispose the tank positioned within the tank receiving recess from the housing for facilitating protection thereof.
Additionally the housing may define a plurality of lower housing restraint slots therein and a plurality of upper housing restraint slots therebelow. In this manner the retaining bracket can also be configured to define a plurality of lower bracket restraint slots therein in a plurality of upper bracket restraint slots positioned thereabove. The restraining strap is adapted to extend through the lower housing restraint slots and through the lower bracket restraint slots. The restraint strap is also adapted to extend through the upper housing restraint slots and the upper bracket restraint slots to further facilitate detachable angular securement of the tank within the tank receiving recess of the housing by the restraining strap means itself. Furthermore the housing may define a plurality of inwardly projecting sections extending into the tank receiving recess to facilitate positioning of a tank protectively therein spatially disposed from the housing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a releasable tank holding assembly securable to a hollow seat back to facilitate detachable securement of a tank thereinto which holds a tank in such a manner as to prevent damage thereof especially when utilized with non-metallic tanks normally made of composite material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a releasable tank holding assembly securable to a hollow seat back to facilitate detachable securement of a tank thereinto which includes a retaining bracket for stiffening and facilitating mounting of the tank housing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a releasable tank holding assembly securable to a hollow seat back to facilitate detachable securement of a tank thereinto which includes a retaining bracket of metal material for facilitating mounting and strengthening of the housing which is formed preferably of a thermoplastic material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a releasable tank holding assembly securable to a hollow seat back to facilitate detachable securement of a tank thereinto which includes a two-piece clasping means engageable and disengageable with respect to itself to hold a restraining strap in engagement or out of engagement with respect to a tank positioned in the tank receiving recess.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a releasable tank holding assembly securable to a hollow seat back to facilitate detachable securement of a tank thereinto which can be usable for rapid deployment of self-contained breathing apparatus for emergency personnel such as firefighters.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a releasable tank holding assembly securable to a hollow seat back to facilitate detachable securement of a tank thereinto which has minimal maintenance requirements.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a releasable tank holding assembly securable to a hollow seat back to facilitate detachable securement of a tank thereinto which is usable with seating configuration within emergency vehicles such as fire trucks and ambulances.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a releasable tank holding assembly securable to a hollow seat back to facilitate detachable securement of a tank thereinto which defines a concave housing for surrounding and for engagement and protection of a self-contained breathing tank.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a releasable tank holding assembly securable to a hollow seat back to facilitate detachable securement of a tank thereinto which includes lower support for beneath the tank by the inclusion of a lower support shelf in the retaining bracket.